


Missing

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Comfort Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Magnum had been missing for four weeks and their last lead had just dried up.
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Orville Wilbur Richard "Rick" Wright
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges from canon after season one.

Today was the two year anniversary of Nuzo’s death. 

Magnum had been missing for four weeks. 

Their last, faint tip had turned into a dead end. 

All they knew was that he’d gone out early in the morning, as usual, on his surf ski. Kumu had found it tipped over on the beach, stained with Magnum’s blood, his ring lying in a pool of blood. 

One thing Magnum would never willingly leave behind. 

The ring now hung from a chain around Rick’s neck, tucked beneath his shirt. Juliet had watched Rick’s hand touch the hidden ring over the past few weeks as lead after lead dried up and hope started to slowly fade that they would find Magnum still alive. 

The combined resources of the HPD, led by Katsumoto, and the Navy, hadn’t been able to find anything. Rick had exhausted all his contacts and favours. Not even Robin Master’s considerable wealth and connections had been able to turn up where Magnum was. 

It was as though who ever had taken him had vanished. 

TC and Rick’s faces grew grimmer the longer the search went on with the past few weeks taking their toll on both men. 

Juliet had see how Magnum missing for twenty-four hours had affected them. A month had led to dark circles under their eyes and their clothing starting to hang a little to lose on their bodies due to worry and lack of proper meals even with Kumu trying to feed them. 

The knot in Juliet’s chest had grown, her own worry no longer hidden as tight behind her mask as it might have been before she’d become part of this group of friends. 

The sun was just setting across the ocean as Juliet stepped inside the guest house. Both TC and Rick had crashed at Magnum`s place when they were too exhausted to drive home, refusing one of the guest rooms in the main house. 

Tonight TC had headed home while Rick stayed. 

Unable to settle down, Juliet ended up walking down to the guest house. She found Rick staring out the windows overlooking the ocean, one hand resting on his chest where Magnum`s ring was.

The gesture was achingly familiar. Juliet had done it countless times with the necklace Richard had given her before he died, seeking comfort in his gift. 

Lost in his own thoughts, Rick startled when Juliet reached out to touch his shoulder. He jerked around to face her, eyes haunted and grief stricken. 

Losing Nuzo had been hard on the three of them after being teammates for so long, and relying on each other during their eighteen months in an Afghan prison. She feared what losing Magnum would do to TC and Rick just two years after Nuzo`s death. 

She didn’t want to think about what it would do to her. 

Juliet found herself reaching out to touch Magnum`s ring, catching Rick’s eyes as she placed her hand over it. 

She doesn’t know who moved first. Whether it was her or Rick or both of them. 

They crashed into one another in a hard kiss. Hands frantic with a need to forget, roved over each other`s body, sliding beneath clothes to get to warm skin. 

Leaving a trail of clothes behind, they tumbled down onto Magnum`s bed in a tangle of arms and legs. 

Juliet doesn’t ask questions about how Rick knows where Magnum keeps his condoms when Rick reaches across her and into one of the bedside drawers. 

She helps him with the condom when his hands shake too much, rolling it down his cock before pulling him back on top of her. 

She wrapped her legs around him as he slid into her in one rough push. He barely gave her time to adjust before he was thrusting into her in hard, deep thrusts.

The ring hung between them, brushing against Juliet’s skin as Rick moved above her. His fingers gripped her hips hard and she knew there would be bruises later. Just as there would be faint red marks down his back from her fingernails. 

The pace was hard and rough, neither of them in the mood for anything softer. 

Feeling herself get close, Juliet reached between them to rub her clit, tipping her over the edge into a wash of pleasure. 

When Rick came, he collapsed against Juliet, shuddering hard. She could feel hot tears against her skin where Rick had buried his head against her shoulder. His whole body shook with sobs as she arranged them into a more comfortable position. 

Juliet held him close as Rick cried. Her own eyes burned, with unshed tears. 

She’d already lost the love of her life once and it had nearly destroyed her. She never wanted to love like that again, to let another person get that deep inside her defences. Somehow Magnum had done that. 

And now he was gone, possibly dead and she was once again left behind with her heart aching. 

Juliet ran her hand through Rick’s hair, offering what comfort she could. Once he caught his breath and the tears stopped he disposed of the condom as they both cleaned up. 

When they got back into bed, Juliet curled up against Rick’s back, her arm draped over his waist. She didn’t know if Rick fell asleep but she managed to doze off. 

She jerked awake to a phone ringing. Rick stumbled of bed, scrambling for his pants to pull out his phone and answer it. 

Juliet followed, picking up her phone and sorting out the tangle of their clothes. Glancing towards the windows she could see the sun starting to rise over the water. 

“Thomas?!” 

Rick’s voice was filled with such emotion that it had Juliet at his side immediately. Rick tipped the phone to let her hear Magnum’s voice, shaky but alive, on the other end. 

She connected to TC, barely giving him time to say hello before she was relaying Magnum’s location he’d given Rick. 

Rick was shaking by the time the call ended. Juliet gave him a moment as she dressed in yesterday’s clothes and handed Rick his. 

When she meets his eyes, they are red rimmed but determined. 

“Let’s go get our boy.”


End file.
